


March: Hulk

by Jenniboo311



Series: Avengers 2021 Calendar: Swimsuit Edition [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Bruce Banner is a hairy daddy, Bruce is awkward af, Calendar, Clothed but barely, Digital Art, Gen, NSFW Art, hnnng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniboo311/pseuds/Jenniboo311
Summary: Bruce reluctantly and awkwardly poses for March in this sexy Avengers 2021 Swimsuit Calendar.
Series: Avengers 2021 Calendar: Swimsuit Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099070
Kudos: 27





	March: Hulk

**Author's Note:**

> From Chapter 6 of SpideyTube, found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159143/chapters/70209708); Pepper coerces the Avengers to pose for a calendar for charity.

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159143/chapters/70209708)


End file.
